


Likes Me, Likes Me Not

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crushes n shit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Junhong is basically crushing on Jongup and he's awkward as hell about it





	Likes Me, Likes Me Not

He Likes me, likes me not.

Likes me?

Not.

Junhong has no idea why, but all of a sudden, Jongup feels different to him.

Yeah, they still have a lot in common, but pretty much every word that comes out of Jongup's mouth lingers in Junhong's head.

He takes quick glances at Jongup, and he melts into a puddle of mushy emotions.

Junhong can't even look him in the eye without becoming a stuttering mess.

Nothing seems to have changed. Jongup still leaves Junhong shaking in his converse, even if it's a quick smile or a wink.

Jongup makes his heart flutter, like a high school girl talking about her crush to her friends. 

Junhong still over-analyzes nearly everything Jongup says.

"Good morning, Junhong-ah."

What did he mean by "good morning"? What does that even mean? Was he even talking to me? Huh?

He likes me?

He likes me not.

He Likes me?

Not.

Jongup's been doing his own thing. There's nothing wrong with that.

He dances to every genre. You name it, he dances to it.

There's nothing wrong with doing your own thing, Junhong gets it.

But the thing is, Junhong gets lonely. 

And when he gets lonely, he gets clingy.

Sure, Junhong has his dog, but Mochi can't talk and all he does is climb up on his back and lays on it.

"Some friend you are," Junhong says.

Mochi stares at him before going back to licking his own genitals.

 

That's what dogs do.

Does Mochi like me?

Definitely not.

Maybe when I feed him.

Junhong watches Jongup practice his dancing quite often.

He sits there and watches him move, and his heart starts doing that thing where it feels like it'll stop at any moment.

Moon Jongup is so fucking hot.

Junhong sits on the floor of the studio, knees tucked to his chest.

"Did I do good today?" Jongup asks, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead and his shirt sticking to his body.

"You smell like a dude," Junhong comments.

"I /am/ a dude."

Junhong raises his eyebrows, pretending to be uninterested.

"Okay, but how did I do?" Jongup asks again.

"You did good," Junhong replies, "Like really good. I'm proud."

Jongup likes it when Junhong praises him, so sometimes he'll drag it out of him. Praise is good, right?

But lately, it seems like he's been giving him fake praise.

Junhong sounds so fake when he praises him.

But Junhong's just a dumbass in love.

And Jongup's a dumbass who doesn't see it quite yet.

But, praise is praise.

He likes me?

He likes me not.

Likes me?

Not?

Maybe Junhong would praise Jongup more once he's on his knees sucking his--

That's a good idea, but it's unrealistic.

Now that Jongup’s thinking about it, it could happen.

But, praise is praise.

"I'm hot," Jongup says before peeling his shirt off.

Junhong nearly chokes on his spit.

Jongup's right. He's very hot.

Junhong can't help but eye his figure up and down.

He's so hot.

"Like what you see?" Jongup asks, biting down on his lip a little.

If he bites down on his lip, he'll get better praise.

Junhong's thoughts are jumbled, he doesn't know what to say without sounding stupid or sounding like he's an alien speaking a whole new language.

"N-no," he blurts out.

"Oh?" Jongup raises his eyebrows.

Junhong's melting under Jongup's gaze, metaphorically, of course. He’s kind of melting in the literal sense too, because when he’s getting nervous like this, he starts to sweat. 

"Th-that's not what I meant," he squeaks, "I mean, you're hot but--wait, no--"

"You think I'm hot?"

"No! I mean, you're physically hot because of all the sweat on your abs--wait--"

Jongup chuckles at Junhong's cuteness. He's so stupid but in a good way.

"Want to touch them?" Jongup asks.

"Huh?"

"My abs. Do you want to touch them?"

God, yes.

"No--"

As if the poor boy wasn't embarrassed and red in the face enough, Jongup grabs his hand and puts it on his stomach.

"They're nice, right?"

Junhong doesn't say anything. He holds his breath. Maybe if he holds his breath long enough, he'll pass out and forget that this ever happened.

Jongup slowly moves Junhong's hand higher up on his chest.

Junhong can feel his heartbeat.

It's a steady one. This is getting weird.

"G-gimme my hand back," Junhong says, trying to pull his hand free from Jongup's grip.

"How come?"

This is so weird.

"Can you please just--" With his free hand, Junhong starts slapping at Jongup's hand, hopefully hard enough to let his hand go.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my hand back. This is weird.”

Jongup raises his eyebrows before releasing Junhong's hand.

Junhong stumbles out of the room on all fours, as if he's some kind of rabid animal, leaving Jongup alone, sweaty, and confused.

Junhong's a dumbass in love.

Jongup's a dumbass who's starting to see it.

He likes me?

He likes me not.

Likes me?

Maybe?

\---

Junhong can never show his face to Jongup again. Why?

Because he threw up on him.

He got so nervous that whatever he ate that day came right back up and got all on Jongup.

Jongup managed to laugh it off, mainly because he was probably looking for an excuse to take his shirt off.

He'll probably cry about it when he gets home.

Despite how gross it was, Jongup stayed positive and comforted the poor boy.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asks.

"No," Junhong replies, face puffy from crying, "I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized like, twenty times already. It's okay."

"But it was gross--"

"It's okay," Jongup says, a bit of annoyance in his tone, "I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise," With a small grin, Jongup reaches into his pocket and pulls out a halfway empty pack of gum. 

"Here," He says, handing the pack to Junhong, "You'll need it."

Junhong raises an eyebrow, "Gum?"

"Yeah. Doesn't vomit leave a gross taste in your mouth?"

"Yeah..." Junhong hesitates to take the gum.

When he takes it, unwraps a piece and puts it in his mouth, the two sit in silence as Jongup gathers his things.

"Let's go out," he says.

Junhong's face begins to turn red, "out?"

"That's what I said."

"You mean...like...on a date...?"

"No. I'm only taking you to get fast food. But if you want to go out on a date, I'll take you out for a better date later."

A date? A date.

A fucking date.

A. Date.

"That would be nice..." Junhong's voice trails off, "I'd like that a lot..."

"You're not going to throw up on me again, are you?"

"I'll try not to..."

"You're lucky that I packed another shirt," Jongup says, laying the shirt on the floor, “Otherwise, I would’ve cried.”

Junhong grins nervously, watching Jongup pull the shirt over his big head.

The queasy feeling in Junhong's stomach is coming back. A date?

It's not really a /date/, but...

"If you throw up on me again, I'll punch you in the chest."

"No....no promises."

He likes me?

He likes me not.

Likes me?

Probably.

\---

Like Jongup said, he took Junhong out for some fast food and took it back to his apartment.

Jongup didn’t cry about Junhong throwing up on him like Junhong thought he would, which is a good thing. Maybe he’ll cry about it when he leaves.

They ate in silence.

Well, mostly silence. Junhong tried to stir up a conversation.

"So, how was your day?" He asks.

"It was boring until you threw up on me."

"Listen--"

Jongup grins playfully, "I'm only playing around."

He likes me?

He likes me not.

Likes me?

I don't even know anymore.

Junhong has so much to say to Jongup. 

All of it good things, positive things, the praise that Jongup’s been craving for. But he doesn't know how to say them without fucking everything up and embarrassing himself.

His heart's doing that pitter patter thing again.

His words are doing that stuttering thing again.

Jongup's beginning to notice.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

Instead of replying, Junhong reaches across the table and grabs Jongup by his shirt.

It all happened so fast. Jongup can't even react.

Junhong has no time to hesitate. He presses his lips on Jongup's.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds (Junhong got nervous and he really regretted the kiss), so he pulls back.

He likes me?

He likes me not.

Likes me?

Yikes.

Jongup's lips curl into a grin.

"That was cute," He says.

"I-I have so much I wanna say to you," Junhong stutters over his words, face turning red.

"I'm listening."

Junhong takes a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts together to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm proud of you," he says, "I'm proud of you and everything you do. I’m going to be cheesy for a second. I hope you don’t mind. You're amazing at what you do. Keep it up. I've liked you for so long...I don't remember how long it's been, probably since the day I met you. But I've liked you. Like, a lot.

You have such a good personality. It'll make someone happy one day. It makes me happy, but I'm not sure of you feel the same way. You’re also, uh, very good looking, but I’m sure you already knew that.

I never know what to say to you anymore. You look at me and smile at me and I feel like I'm about to have a stroke. But in a good way, because I like you.

And whatever you say gets stuck in my head for a while. I don't know why. I think about it a lot. Maybe it’s because I over analyze things. Or maybe it’s because of the way you talk, if that makes sense. Not particularly your accent, but, like, I don’t know. You don’t really have an accent. I probably have one, since I’m from Mokpo, but anyway...

I've gotten awkward and clingy because I always want to be around you. Is that weird? Long story short, I’m really proud of you. I’ve noticed progression in your dancing, and I wanted to tell you how proud I am, but I didn’t know how to say it until now, because I didn’t want to sound weird."

Jongup's grin grows wider, "You're adorable."

"Adorable?"

"Uh-huh."

"I went on a three minute rant about how much I love you and how proud I am of you, and all you have to say that it's adorable?"

"Uh-huh. It's adorable. You're adorable."

"Okay, but..." Junhong slowly begins to grin more comfortably, "You're more adorable."

"You're adorable-er."

"That's not even a word."

Jongup reaches across the table to place small kisses on Junhong's cheeks.

"Will that shut you up now?"

Junhong slowly nods, "Do it again."

"Then come over here so I won't have to reach. I'm small."

Jongup showers Junhong in kisses all over his face and neck.

Junhong tenses up at first, but becomes more relaxed as Jongup kisses him more.

He likes me?

He likes me not.

Likes me?

Absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> it was my mutual's birthday, so i wrote this for her. happy birthday, you softie !!!


End file.
